A Thug Life of Loving You
by psychosocialwai
Summary: Petra found an old journal of a deceased Survey Corps soldier while cleaning the dusty rooms in the HQ. The journal was telling about a life of being a thug, with Levi's name in every page. Three days in the castle would be so significant for the Levi Unit, with Hanji's intervention, just when Erwin arrived with the troop. [Levi X Petra]
1. Midnight Report

_Author's Note: I admit that I have flaws in writing fanfictions and for that, I am open for constructive criticisms or anything that you want to tell me about the plot of this story (I hope it won't turn into a fluff). It will help me improve it in the future. Thank you._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin but I wish to own Levi Ackerman. LOL._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Levi and his unit were ordered by Erwin to prepare the old Survey Corps Headquarters in three days for the whole troop. Upon arrival, the corporal asked each of his elite members to do specific tasks. In a balmy midnight, he took a rest on top of the castle while reminiscing the past expeditions and his damned thug life. Petra approached him and reported about her finished task. Then, she handed something that made Levi merely surprised.

* * *

><p><strong>A Thug Life of Loving You<strong>

"This is our chance, trust me."

Those words echoed repeatedly on his mind as he looked up at the beautiful, vast starry sky. Levi sat alone at the edge of the brick floor on top of the castle–the Survey Corps Head Quarters. He reminisce the words that were spoken by his old friend Farlan before they joined the Survey Corps.

The night wind softly brushed his black, undercut hair and caressed his skin which made him feel more sentimental. He was wearing his usual inner sleeves uniform which he left half unbuttoned. He also wore his black fitted pants and his casual boots extended up on his legs just below his knees. He was holding a knife on his right hand which he often used for revenge or self-defense. He gazed on the sharp thing while playing it in his hand as memories came flashing one by one at the back of his eyes.

It was a couple of years since he and his old friends, Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia, joined the military and his first encounter with the soldiers of the Survey Corps wasn't all a warm welcome. He was once called a filthy piece of trash by his squad leader, but his skills and overwhelming strength slapped the arrogant soldiers on both cheeks. What else would he prove to humanity? Even Erwin Smith got impressed on his unique ability.

After all that had happened to his two friends, he moved on with his own way of coping as months and years gone by with new subordinates. That's why he became relatively closed with Hanji since none of his friends were left alive after his first expedition. Well, Hanji just used to get along with him though he has rude and harsh attitude. She and Erwin came up with the idea that they should have deep understanding on Levi's personality and character flaws.

Though he was considered as the Humanity's Strongest Soldier, he still lacks teamwork along with others. Even so, he could still manage to get along with the most controversial Special Operations Squad (for having an only female member), also known as the Levi Unit, who were hand-picked by him.

"I've searched for you everywhere in the castle, Levi Heichou." a feminine voice suddenly came up. She eventually walked forward to come near him, and there she stood with her military boots.

"What do you need, Petra?" the corporal asked as he turned his head to see the only female in his unit. His facial expression seemed to say that she disturbed his moment of solitude. He even hid the knife that he's holding so she wouldn't able to ask questions why he has it. He wouldn't bother himself to explain something of a history of his thug life, as of now.

She looked at him with admiration and with all respect, she replied. "I came here to report."

He waited for her statements as he remained on his comfortable position.

Petra took all day to finish the task that he assigned for her, and he was a bit impressed that she still maintained to look neat and wonderful. He expected to see her in a very stressful and tired appearance, in which Petra would never show herself ugly in front of the man she truly admires. For that, she fixed herself well before she looked for him all over the HQ. Oluo even teased her when he saw her getting busy in front of the mirror in the middle of the grand staircase.

"I finished cleaning the rooms that you told me, all rooms on the upper left wing and the last room on the right. It's all neat and proper, not even a speck of dust could be spotted."

"Well done. How about the others? I supposed they hadn't forgotten to report."

"They are all asleep. I am the last one to finish the entire task that you gave me. And by the way…" she got something on her jacket. "I found something."

Levi took a glance on the thing that Petra pulled out from her pocket. She handed it to him and upon seeing it, he arched an eyebrow. The lady soldier barely noticed it but remained quiet.

"A notebook. Where did you get this?" Levi asked as he scanned the old cover of a small notebook.

"While I was removing the dusty mattresses on a certain bed, that notebook slipped and fell on the floor." Petra replied in all honesty.

Levi flipped the first page and saw a name that made him feel quite unease.

"Is something wrong, Heichou?" the lady soldier asked as she gained all the courage to join him at the bricked floor. However, she chose to sit a bit distant from him to maintain some distance.

She already read the whole content of the notebook. Right at that moment, she was dying to know the answers of the many questions that are boggling her mind. It's a personal journal of a Survey Corps soldier. She wandered to death about the owner of the notebook. In addition to that, she was longing to know the significance of that person to the corporal? Many times Levi was mentioned on the entries, every single page was his name written addressing him as big bro. Nevertheless, her commanding officer never mentioned that he had siblings or a little sister.

"This notebook is Isabel's." he answered as he closed the cover. "She's a former Survey Corps soldier. She was respectively one of my very first squad teammates."

Petra got surprised upon hearing the revelation but she kept her mouth shut. She couldn't find the right words to say about it. Unexpectedly, Levi continued…

"It was our first expedition in the Survey Corps back then. We all stayed in this castle for a night to rest."

He flipped the pages to play with it while speaking, "That expedition doesn't go well as planned though. Heavy rain unexpectedly poured out like hell on our first test run of the scouting formation and we're like insects struggling in the open. Tch. Those shitty days."

She couldn't imagine that it was happening, and that her commanding officer was telling her something about his past. And it's about a girl named Isabel and his first expedition.

"It looks like your first expedition seemed to put all of you in trouble. Did your first expedition succeeded?"

He looked up again on the starry sky, "Our first expedition wasn't only troublesome. Its failure caused numbers of casualties. I even lost them during a titan attack."

"Them?" she clarified.

"Isabel and Farlan." He confirmed.

"I swear it's not the captain's nature to tell a joke. No. Not even this time." she commented. She just couldn't believe that Levi couldn't able to save his two comrades from a titan.

"Do I look joking on you, Petra?" he asked as he looked at her with a serious facial expression.

She shook her head with all disagreement. "You're very skilled, Heichou. I just couldn't believe that you lost two comrades from a titan."

Levi slightly snorted. "You're spouting nonsense, Petra. It's past midnight, aren't you exhausted?" He shifted the topic, not wanting to talk more about his fallen friends.

Petra grasped air before she continued to say her thoughts, "I want to hear more about your past expeditions. If it's okay for you, I'm glad to lend my ears."

He thought for a second and then, he answered, "I can't. At least, not right now. You should take a rest, stubborn head." He tapped her head lightly. "We have to do many things on daytime. I am planning to give punishments to the three sleeping beauties for not reporting tonight."

"Yes, Sir." she replied with a frown and stood up. "Good night, Sir."

When she turned her back and prepared to leave, Levi spoke up. "Thank you for giving this to me. Good night, Petra." He said as he raised the small old notebook.

Petra gave him a sweet smile and left. Did she just smile at him? Levi suddenly felt strange. Though it was the first time that he witnessed Petra's sweet smile intended only for him, he thought that making people smile by appreciating their effort and loyalty bring him the good feels. Then, he gazed upon the notebook and started reading the entries. He never knew that Isabel kept a personal journal with her, most likely a compilation of random thoughts.

Early in the morning, Levi opened the windows of the castle. He even dragged the door of each of his squad's room to open their windows and disturbed their sleep. He was actually planning to pour cold water on them but he thought that it's abusing so he just made it simple. When he entered Petra's room, she wasn't there which made him wonder where she was because it's only 5:30. He assumed that she slept for around 2:00am last night and he was pretty sure that she has no insomnia.

He opened the window and sunlight entered the tidy plain room. There on the side of the bed is Petra's backpack with all her needed things, beside it is her white sleeves uniform and a small dark green notebook. His curiosity rose to the highest level and might kill him like a stray cat if he didn't check it. After three fateful seconds, he sat at the edge of the bed and got the tempting notebook. He also thought that it's an achievement report so it's really interesting to read. Upon flipping the first page, Petra entered the room singing a love song while drying her light ginger colored hair with a white towel. She was looking downward as the towel almost covered her face, and she continued to sing.

'…_give me something fun to do, like a life of loving you. Kiss me quick now baby I'm still crazy over yo-'_

She stopped when she sensed someone and saw Levi sitting on her bed, and it almost made her jumped off her boots.

"Heichou!" she exclaimed. The towel on her head fell above her shoulders. She was wearing a black tank top, her military white pants and boots. She just finished taking a bath so she went back to her room to fix herself.

Levi immediately returned the notebook on the bed and stood up.

"You got up early."

"Yes. I already prepared some tea and then, I took a bath."

"Good." The captain said and left.

Petra rushed to her bed and got her notebook and flipped the pages. It's her personal journal which she kept all her reports and narratives about her expeditions. She put it on her chest and exhaled until she realized that she's not wearing her white sleeves uniform. She suddenly felt embarrassed of her appearance because Levi saw her that way. For her, she looks messy and disorganized which is apparently not true. She thought that it might not look good in the eyes of her commanding officer. She immediately grabbed her white sleeves folded beside her things. She removed her tank top so she could able to move more comfortable with her jacket on and wore her white sleeves. While putting on the buttons of her uniform, Levi went back to her room without knocking which made her scream because she mistakenly thought that it's Oluo.

Levi heard her screaming and accidentally looked at her with his eyes slightly wide. She immediately turned her back on him in embarrassment and she felt her blood rising up her cheeks. He pretended not to see anything and got the broomstick that he just left a while ago. He then walked out apathetically and closed the door.

"Heichou saw it, didn't he?" she asked herself repeatedly, tears started to form on the edge of her eyes in embarrassment.

Suddenly, Oluo knocked once and opened the door to ask her why Levi came out of her room and why she screamed. Unfortunately, she threw her heavy backpack on his face before he managed to step on the room. He fell on the floor outside and she immediately slammed the door.

"Pervert!" she yelled.

Levi heard it from the outside and felt guilty of himself. The good thing was that he made the pretension quite good when he saw her with the half unbuttoned uniform revealing her inner garment. Nevertheless, even if it costs his life, he would bury with him the truth that he saw something quite embarrassing on her part. Nobody's going to know about it, and he assumed that Petra wouldn't tell it to anyone either. She was too embarrassed of him and it was her first time to encounter that kind of humiliation. Well, Levi does as well.

They took breakfast on the kitchen as Petra prepared the tea that she made earlier. Everybody was silent and dead air was hovering on the ceiling and on the walls of the castle. Levi took a sip on his tea cup while the four soldiers were just looking on their cups placed on the table. Oluo was frowning and pissed of Petra because of what she did. His nose bled when her heavy backpack hit his face.

After a minute of silence, the corporal finally spoke up.

"I reckon that the three of you didn't report of your task last night."

The three men looked at each other until Eld do the honor of apologizing for the group.

"We're asking for apology, Heichou. We admit our negligence of report." The second-in-command said to lessen the tension.

They actually didn't thought of reporting the task after they finished doing it so they slept when they're done. It was a puzzle for them why the corporal has to confront them when first of all, he didn't tell them to do so and second, why is it that Petra seemed to be exempted of the confrontation.

"I consider giving you punishment for that. You need to learn your lesson as a consequence of your mistake. It's the first time so I'll make sure it would be unforgettable."

Gunther, Oluo and Eld gulped and sweat dropped down their cheeks.

What will be the corporal's punishment and what will happen to Petra? Find out on the next chapter.

* * *

><p><em>AN (again): **Reviews** are always appreciated. Thank you._


	2. Merciless Punishment

_Author's Note: So, I've watched again the series and it's so good! My mind was refreshed with more Rivetra scenes (ep. 4, 19 and 20). It really helped a lot for the betterment of this story. I AM SO INSPIRED!_

_Once again, I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. Enjoy reading!_

_P.S. If you don't know Isabel Magnolia (I mentioned her in Chapter 1), you could read her in the Birth of Levi Manga along with Farlan Church –a nice, cool guy. They were Levi's friends in the underground capital. _

* * *

><p><strong>A Thug Life of Loving You<strong>

"I really couldn't believe that I'm doing this shit." Oluo complained as he scooped the horse dung by a teaspoon. He needed to collect all of it on the horse stable, put it in a sack and transfer it to the bushes for fertilizer which are planted on the other side of the castle.

"You should be glad it's only horse shit. How about mine? We could exchange places if you want." Eld said as he passed by his comrade. He was holding a toothbrush in his right hand and a pale of water on the left. He was to clean and scrub the whole castle floor with just a toothbrush.

"No thanks. How about Gunther? I noticed him back and forth to the well and inside the castle all this time." the Levi-imitator asked the second in command.

"He's upstairs going back down the well to get water. He has to fill all the barrels and water containers using a single cup. He wasn't allowed to bring them with him outside because it should be filled upstairs and not to be move in its place." Eld explained.

"How troublesome. It's hell!" Oluo said under his breath.

As the three men were busy doing their hell, Petra watched them from the window. Though she always bears motherly atmosphere during breakfast but this morning wasn't all the same. She still thought of the scenario earlier. The corporal didn't even say a word on her during the confrontation nor before they left the kitchen. She doesn't know if she offended him when she suddenly screamed. After she threw her heavy backpack to Oluo's face and slammed the door, she realized that her scream and reaction when Levi saw her sounded more terrified and overacting than her first approach of titans during her first expedition. What if the corporal thought that she's too naïve of dealing with simple mishaps? She took a deep breath and after watching her pitiful comrades, she went back to her room and laid flat on her bed with headache and heavy eyes.

It was a great privilege for her to be one of Levi's hand-picked soldiers. Assuming that the letter she wrote a week ago already arrived in their house, she expected that her father would be delighted to know the good news. However, everytime Levi strikes in her mind, her stomach seemed to crumble like butterflies are trying to escape from her digestive system. While thinking of random things, she felt drowsy and didn't realize that she fell asleep. To consider the fact that she slept at around 3:00 and woke up at exactly 4:30, her brain and body reached its limit and asked for a charge as she rested her back on the mattress. She even left her door open.

"These fucking documents are all shit. I'm wasting my time. And why the hell did Erwin ordered us to prepare this castle?" Levi self-talked as he arranged the documents and put it on the drawer of a small cabinet beside his clean and tidy bed.

Earlier at breakfast after he gave the corresponding punishments to the three soldiers, he went straight to his room as he ignored Petra on the doorway. Though he felt like talking to her and apologizing about what had happened earlier, he took hold of himself and just walked passed through the narrow corridor. Now, he decided to leave his room and walked on the dusty hallway to check his men around.

"Tch. There's a sea of dust here. How ridiculous."

While taking a tour on the castle, he noticed Petra's room and the door was left open. He peeped in to see if someone's there, hoping that he could at least read the notebook that was being interrupted earlier. When he took a sight inside, he saw Petra sleeping. Her left arm was covering her eyes to prevent the sunlight from distracting her with its brightness. He remained standing there, arms crossed over his chest while his back was leaning against the door, as he watched her abdomen rise and fall due to her deep breathing.

She has done enough to clean the former soldiers' room on the left wing and the last one on the right. That last room was Isabel's and it's good that Petra reported last night. He was able to know that his stupid old friend has her secret journal and he realized that he's so mean of many people around him, and at the same time, cool. But for his opinion, they deserved it right for threatening him and causing him trouble along with his comrades. He also received some practical advice from the journal which are all addressed to him, but it made him thought for a million times if he would do it or not.

He wandered his narrow eyes on the room and saw the small dark green notebook placed on the table beside the bed. His gaze didn't leave the tempting thing, it seems like talking to him saying, _'Come on and get me, get me. Baby, I'm yours. Come on and get me.'_

Levi just found himself walking straight to where the notebook is. He again took a glance at the lady soldier who was deeply asleep.

"Sleeping beauty is waiting for her dumbass prince to wake her up." He commented under his breath and then got a hold of the small dark green tempter and flipped its pages. He started on the last entry and read the content. It's quite long.

_Entry #54_

_We were ordered by Commander Erwin to go ahead of the HQ and prepare it for the Survey Corps who will arrive in three days. Along the way, we encountered two titans and they're quite tall. Levi Heichou said that those were abnormal type. Eld shoot his cable on the 14m class' back and I assisted him. It was a risky one though. We both took it down as Gunther and Oluo took care of the other. I hope Heichou noticed how I improved my skills and intuition. I'm really trying my best since I'm the only female in the group._

_And so, when we arrived in the castle, we were instructed to clean since the place is oh-so dirty and a sea of dust awaits us inside. I already expected the cleaning because Heichou is a clean-freak._

Upon reading it, Levi stopped halfway through and stared on Petra with furrowed eyebrows. She just called him a 'clean-freak'.

"You've got nerves, Petra." He said as if she was able to hear what he was saying.

After a few seconds of getting the hang out of it, he continued on the next page.

_To be honest, I didn't enjoy cleaning the rooms in the left wing. There were many strange insects and even snakes which really frighten me. I used my blades to kill the creatures. When I moved to clean the last room on the right, I went to see a small old notebook. It fell on the floor when I removed the dusty mattress out of the bed. I got curious so I picked it and read the content._

The corporal's eyebrow arched slightly upon reading the revelation. _'So Petra already knows it, huh? Fuck!'_ he said at the back of his mind.

_The entries were impressive and the advices are very practical. But something that kills me to know is the owner's relationship with Levi Heichou. The owner stated a life of being a thug in the underground city. And every single page of the notebook has Heichou's name written on it and what more? He was being addressed as big bro. Wow! I never knew that he has a little sister. Later, I was surprised when he told me that it was Isabel's but it wasn't clear if she's a little sister or what. I have faith that I will know who she was... someday... when Heichou decided to fully open up with me. I can't wait for that moment to come._

_So, to tell the truth, I suddenly felt bad when he didn't allow me to know more of his expedition experiences. I just wanted to know him more. But at least I received a pat on my head and his hand smells good. He even said 'Good night, Petra.'_

_Oh well, that's all for today. I suddenly feel so tired. I hope I won't catch a cold or fever. I have to get up early to prepare Heichou's tea for breakfast._

_Petra_

Levi closed the notebook as his curiosity was satisfied upon reading the last entry. Complex thoughts started to sync on his mind as he walked out of the room silently. He took a tour of himself around the castle to check the three poor men doing their punishment.

"How's the shit?" he asked Oluo who was starting to get sweaty and stingy.

"I'm starting to smell like horse dung, Heichou." the skilled soldier answered.

Levi nodded. "You sure did. Make a silly written report of it later." he sarcastically said and left.

While the corporal checked Eld who was scrubbing the kitchen floor, Hanji arrived at the castle along with four of her subordinates. She cheerfully got out of her horse and head to the well to get some water for her thirsty horse. When she eyed Gunther going back inside with a cup of water, she greeted him.

"Hello, Gunther. It's nice to see you… with a cup." Curiosity was drawn on her face as she nailed her gaze on the thing.

Gunther greeted back and proceeded upstairs. He was so focused on his task. Hanji scratched the back of her neck and blinked. She proceeded to fetch a pale of water until she noticed Oluo who was on the stable busy putting shit on a sack with a teaspoon. She came near him and greeted.

"Oluo! What are you going to do with those shits?"

The Levi-imitator looked at her in exhaustion. He looked pitiful. "H-hey there, Hanji-san. It's Levi Heichou's punishment for not reporting on him last night."

She blinked several times upon hearing Oluo's answer, and then she laughed. Afterwards, she gave him some good advices on how to live up with Levi's expectations. She then went inside the castle when she finished quenching her horse with a pale of water. She headed right straight to the corridor. She's looking for Levi but when she passed by Petra's room, she took a look inside.

"Ohh…" she reacted, "Why is she sleeping this sunny morning?"

She went near her and touched her forehead, assuming the possibility that Petra was feeling sick.

"What the hell? Her fever is so high!" Hanji exclaimed as she immediately pulled her hands from Petra's hot forehead. "I wonder if Levi knows it. Hmm."

She searched for Levi in his room but it was locked, only to find him with Eld on the kitchen. When she saw the second-in-command of the Levi Unit, she felt sorry for him.

"Are you torturing your squad with these punishments?" Hanji told the sadist corporal.

Levi remained seated comfortably on the chair, in his usual place, the table's edge. "I'm just teaching them an unforgettable lesson for their negligence of report. This Special Squad doesn't account the crap word irresponsibility." He answered in a monotone voice. "You're early." He added.

"You even have the guts to sit comfortably while your lady is burning like hell. Wow, Levi. Irresponsibility is really a crap to your Special Squad." Hanji said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" the corporal looked at her, trying to figure out what she was saying.

Hanji snorted. "You're unbelievable. Petra has very high fever. Aren't you aware? I hope she's not yet convulsing in her room."

Levi got surprised on what the buntaichou told him. Even Eld didn't expect that to happen. He just thought that she's also doing some task somewhere in the castle. Actually, it was Petra's first time to feel sick since she joined the Survey Corps. It's so good that Hanji arrived early to discover her high fever.

The eyeglassed lady soldier and the corporal went to Petra's room to check her condition.

"This girl is on fire, you know?" she commented as she put a wet towel on Petra's forehead.

"I don't have any fucking idea." Levi replied while staring on the lady soldier as he stood beside the bed. "She didn't tell me."

"Would she?" the lady soldier with glasses said. "You might punish her if she does."

"Tch." He reacted.

"What happened yesterday?"

"We just brought down two abnormal titans on our way. When we arrived here, I ordered them to clean the whole shitty castle, each with their respective dirty places."

"I see. She might be over-fatigued and had caught an allergy from dust. Look at the tiny red spots on her neck and cheeks."

The Humanity's Strongest Soldier scanned the parts that Hanji mentioned. His sight went down to Petra's chest which reminded him of what had happened earlier. Levi's cheeks flushed in the slightest way. Hanji noticed that behind her intelligent glasses since it's a one in a million chance to witness the grumpy young man in that way. There was something wrong in his amygdala.

"You know Levi…" she patted his back, "You're really unbelievable." She said as a grin spread on her lips. "I'll go get some rest. See you later." Then, she left.

Several hours passed by and Petra was awaken. With her blurry and dizzy vision, she saw a figure of a man in an undercut.

"Levi Heichou." She said in a low and soft voice.

What will Levi do on Petra's condition? And what are Isabel's practical advices? Find out on the next chapter.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Hi, beloved readers! AN again. Thank you for being with me on the first chapter. In addition, thank you for spending your time reading this one. You're inspiring me to continue because I feel like starting over again in writing a fanfiction and it's quite frustrating. Chapter Three is waiting, but I want to read reviews coming from you if the story is good or very boring or irritating or whatever._


	3. Talk Dirty to Me

_Author's Note: Hi, my beloved readers! I want to extend my gratitude to your efforts of giving reviews, clicking the favorite and alert button, and even staying with me in this crazy chapter. You made me happy. I thought I won't be receiving any reviews. You never failed me._

_Again and again, I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. If I own Levi, I'll force him to change the way he talks 'cause I'm starting to get rid of his cuss words while writing this one._

* * *

><p><strong>A Thug Life of Loving You<strong>

Petra's hand was held by the man in undercut beside her bed.

"How are you feeling, baby?" he asked with all concern and care.

Upon hearing the last word, sudden realization shot her mind so she pushed her back against the bed and pulled her hand away. She already knew that it wasn't Levi watching over her but the imitator that she truly is at odds from the very start.

"You smell like shit, Oluo." Petra commented in an irritated voice.

The Levi-imitator smirked. "I thought you wouldn't figure it out."

"Get out of my room!" She demanded while grooves started to form between her eyebrows.

Oluo's feelings started to get hurt. With a frown, he replied. "Why are you so mean over me, Petra? You see, I'm just concern about you. You're sick and I want to-"

"You piece of horse shit!" she yelled as her smooth eyebrows were twitched in irritation. She jumped off her bed and ran outside the room. Oluo didn't able to react immediately because of the sudden moment. While on the narrow corridor, the lady soldier clasped her mouth with her hand and sweat started to form on her forehead and temple. Her sight was spinning and she couldn't walk normally because of her dizziness. She already bumped her head and shoulders several times on the walls because she couldn't maintain her balance.

However, Levi was walking along the same corridor and was currently thinking of the numerous practical advices that Isabel has written for him.

…_I might get it wrong for thinking that big bro is a gentleman but well, who knows if he could be one when he gets older. So! This is how a gentleman, at least to a kind of guy like my big bro, should do during unexpected situations (as if I'm telling it right in his face):_

_First: Helping someone means a lot, just like what you did to me. Though you're a thug, killing people isn't the only thing that you could do in your whole life, well I suppose. Be gentle as possible. Please big bro!_

_Second: Stop being so compulsive about things. Not all things are dirty or filthy or gross or whatsoever. Try to consider some stuff, but I agree to the extent that vomits and other substances coming from the body are way too disgusting. _

_This is enough for now, I think. I'm kind of sleepy. That blondee commander really gets on my nerves and I think big bro does also. Tomorrow will be another training with the assholes._

Levi was overthinking and he started to imagine situations in each advice that Isabel wrote for him. When he suddenly saw Petra bumping her head and shoulders to both sides of the narrow corridor and was about to collapse, he rushed to catch her. He just made it in time before she fell on the floor. Unfortunately, before he was about to say a word, something foul blended in the air around them. Petra puked on his clothes as she rested on his chest. Blame Oluo's stinky horse shit smell, her nose was too sensitive when she's sick, causing her to vomit gastric acid from her stomach.

"Petra! What the fuck are you doing!?" Levi exclaimed while he still held the lady soldier who was puking on his neat, proper and fragrant white sleeves. He was lying with his elbows against the floor to support his back as the lady soldier rested on top of him, groggy.

His clothes have already been soaked with the foul odor, yellowish stomach acid. Oluo ran across the corridor only to find out his commanding officer in a horrified fatal expression, and he couldn't move a muscle from his position. Whereas, Petra finally collapsed and fell unconscious on her commanding officer's chest, she's not even aware that she made his whole body disgustingly stinky.

When Eld, who was scrubbing the floor nearby, heard that Oluo was hesitating and in panic, he took a look at them. His eyes widen in surprise and disgust when he saw what had happened to Levi's clothes and Petra sleeping over her disgusting vomit. And so, he left the toothbrush on the wet floor and assisted them in their situation. Despite of Petra's mess and foul odor, he carried her so Levi could get up.

"Care to explain this damn whole thing, Oluo?" Levi said after getting the hang out of the situation, giving his subordinate a sharp glare that was as deadly as his blades.

The Levi-imitator dropped a sweat. "Anou... Levi Heichou... I asked her how does she feel but she ordered me to go out of her room. Because I am concern about her, I didn't leave her. To my surprise, she yelled at me and ran outside. And that's-... eek!"

Levi grabbed his collar even though he's way too smaller than him.

"H-heichou." Eld tried to stop his commanding officer, who prepared himself to kill Oluo if necessary.

At the corner of the hallway stood Hanji who was secretly watching and listening to the conversation as she laughed with herself.

_'Ehh? Petra is one lucky girl to vomit on the clean-freak's clothes. I'll better make some report for it and inform Erwin.'_

"Hanji-san, why are you laughing alone?" Gunther appeared out of the blue.

_'Did she finally lose her sanity?'_ he asked himself as he looked at her with a kind of creepy feeling.

Hanji immediately grabbed his collar cheerfully and stared at him with an evil grin on her face. "You should be aware of Levi's taste of women and how he cares for someone sick. It could help you know him more as his subordinate. Good luck, Gunther."

She turned her back and walked away smirking evilly. Gunther was left on his feet analyzing the words that the buntaichou have told him. While deciphering, he heard a yell and the walls were slightly shaken from the other corner so he went to see what's happening. It was Levi getting angry to Oluo whose face was pushed against the wall by the corporal's right boots.

Gunther rushed to stop his commanding officer but before he said anything, Levi gazed at him with his eyes sharper than any two edged blade that could kill ten titans in one blow.

"What is happening here, Eld?" the new arrived soldier asked his comrade.

Eld shook his head. "I really don't know the exact reason but what you are witnessing right now is one sure thing..." they both looked at the sickly lady on his arms.

"Petra's fault." the two said in synchrony.

"Tell me, Oluo. Who's the fucking bastard who allowed you to leave the shit on the stable?" Levi asked in raged.

Oluo has tears flowing from his eyes because of the fear of losing his life from the hands of the one he imitates. With a shaking voice as his face almost buried on the brick wall, he answered.

"N-nobody told me to do so... I left my task in my own will because... I deeply care for... aack!"

Levi kicked him in the head that made his nose and forehead bled. "Lame. And you two? What the hell are you doing here?"

The two men looked at each other and Gunther took all the courage to reply. "I've noticed that Oluo wasn't on the stable and Eld hasn't cleaned the room where the barrels are. So, I looked for them." he reasoned out. It's really an alibi. He heard from two of Hanji's subordinates who happened to pass by the barrel's room that Petra was sick so he left his task to check her condition. As much as the lady soldier cares for her teammates, so are they towards her.

"I will double your punishments for this. If you have complains in your head, tell me so I could give you options. Accept the task or I'll kill you."

The three men's sweat dropped.

"What the fuck are you standing there? Back to your tasks, lazy bones!"

Eld looked at Petra, she was unconscious. And if he goes back to his task that moment, where would he suppose to put her? On the floor? Give her to Levi? He couldn't think properly. Suddenly, one of Hanji's subordinates was passing by them. Since Levi has the gross yellow thing on his clothes, he wouldn't be able to carry her so he ordered the soldier to bring Petra back on her room. Then, the three pitiful men went back to their merciless punishments with their shoulders down while walking dejectedly.

The corporal went straight to the bathroom disgusted of what just happened. He couldn't blame Petra of doing that because there's nothing he could do about her current condition. He considered her allergies and thought that she might have sensitive sense of smell when sick which is 100 percent true. However, there's no point of blaming Oluo since he only expressed his care and concern for the lady soldier. Though that reason really irritates him until now but he still managed to remain silent about Oluo's act of love and care for Petra. That was one of the things that he couldn't possibly express in words in front of a woman even if he dies.

He removed his yellow stained clothes and there appears his hot, built up body due to his extensive use of the 3D Maneuver Gear. Though it's out of his will to take another bath because the water was getting cold due to the climate, but he did. Isabel's journal entry stated that he should take a bath whenever he gets soiled, whether the climate is hot or cold. He practically took that simple yet useful advice for his own sake. He started to self-talk as he soaped his chest intensively. Meanwhile, in Petra's room...

"Thank you for laying a hand. You can now take a bath." Hanji told her subordinate whom she ordered to pass by the corridor intentionally. Poor subordinate, he got some of the yellow thing on his uniform.

The buntaichou knew that Levi wouldn't carry Petra because his clothes were soiled, and he ordered the three pitiful men to go back to their tasks immediately. She took a deep breath and sat on the chair as she watched the poor lady unconsciously lying on her bed. She shook her head and touched her forehead to check if the fever goes down even a little.

After a fateful five minutes in the bathroom (it took him longer than his 'three-minute combat shower'), Levi went out of the shower. He wanted to lecture his subordinates right now about their responsibilities and reasoning ability but he dropped that thought and dressed himself. Wearing another set of his casual white sleeves folded up to his arms, and one of his hundred black pants, he went to Petra's room to check her condition.

"Talk dirty to me, yo." Hanji seemed to greet him with those words as if rapping while teasing him with her facial expression upon entering the room.

"Shut up, you shit-glassed woman." he said in an irritable manner.

"My, my. You're really mad. It's good you went here. I have to discuss something with my subordinates. You stay with her." she said waving her hand and left the room.

The corporal slammed the door which made Petra awaken. She wasn't dizzy at all, instead, a growl of her stomach was heard and her head pulsed as if her heart was transferred on her skull. She still has high fever in which Hanji was starting to come up with various hypotheses. When the light ginger colored hair lady realized that Levi was standing on the door, she gazed at him in wander.

"Heichou." she seemed to greet him as she got up from her back.

Hanji, as if the Survey Corps nurse, already cleaned her so she now looks wonderful. The buntaichou just considered the fact that they are the only female in the HQ so who would aid Petra in her condition?

"What are you up to?" Levi asked, his facial expression is the usual one that he used to wear.

Petra slightly dropped her jaw. She couldn't figure out what he's asking her. "I don't know what you're talking about." she replied while shaking her head.

"I bet you didn't acquire amnesia after you banged your head to the walls for several times."

Petra was awestruck to what the corporal has said. She couldn't remember that scenario because the last time that she could recall from there was when she's driving Oluo out of her room as she yelled at him. To verify her commanding officer's statement, she touched her head and felt pain on several areas in the left and more on the right.

Dead air was hovering inside the room as they both stare on each other. Levi recalled Isabel's advice on the notebook that he read last night.

_I know big bro will just knock my head with his fist again and I'll feel the 'ouch' thing. But yeah, in case he reads this, I will write it as if I'm talking to him just like the first couple of advices._

_Ehem.. so, Big Bro.. if you encounter an awkward situation such as being alone with a lady, you should try to tell something nice and pleasant to her ears. (This is really something that I wish to experience with you but you're oftentimes rude). This is to avoid dead air because I know how unsociable you are. I'm aware of the fact that you wouldn't even initiate the talk even though the air is already hanging dead. So, if that happens, treat her in a nice way. Okay? Don't call her STUPID!_

He stepped his boots on the floor and stood beside her bed. "How are you feeling, Petra?"

He sat on the chair the way man used to sit. The lady soldier smirked upon hearing his question which made his eyebrow twitched.

"What the hell are you smirking at?" he asked in a mean way.

She shook her head. "I just remembered Oluo asking the same question earlier. I immediately figured out that it's not you because you don't use to call me baby. I feel better than before, but my head really hurts inside and outside of my skull."

He maintained his poker face but deep inside, _'Fuck that Oluo. I let him imitate my whole personality even if it's too annoying, but don't mess the crap of this thing.'_

"Sir," Petra called out in a sweet voice. "Thank you for catching me earlier. I could still recall that...somehow." She smiled at him with all admiration and sincerity.

He just stared at her which made her feel unease. He got so mesmerized on her smile. He still recalled Isabel's advice and thought if those would help him this time. What would he tell Petra?

"You puked on me." He mutters. What would anyone expect to hear from Corporal Levi Ackerman? Pleasant, caring, sweet, kind and romantic words are all anonymous in his vocabulary.

There should be a face-palm on Isabel right now if she's still alive.

Petra paused for a second and then she exclaimed in disbelief. "Ehh?!"

Now, she even felt more embarrassed than before. "I couldn't remember that-"

"Tch."

"I'm really sorry from the bottom of my heart!" she exclaimed to end up the tension but she couldn't look at him because humiliation was killing her more than before.

He put his hand on her head and turned it to his face which shocked Petra's whole frail body. Her blood started to rise on her cheeks and her heart beats fast as if it could escape her rib cage at any moment. Their faces were only an inch away from each other. What does the corporal plans to do? She's not yet prepared for a kiss from him, also, she's still sick and her fever hasn't gone down yet. Her thoughts and expectations made her feel more nervous.

"How do you think would I forgive you for that disgusting stomach acid of yours?" he asked her, still in their position. "It's dirty."

She gulped and sweat started to drop off her chin. She couldn't focus her sight on his intimidating yet seductive stare. Her head hurts due to the banging of walls and her sight started to spin again because of the tension. Unfortunately, she couldn't move any muscle. Too close corporal.

"Answer me, Petra."

If Isabel was still living, she would have hit his head and would tell him that her advice in initiating the talk to a lady wouldn't be that kind of manner.

He was tempted. Her lips seemed so delicate and he heard from Oluo during some bonding time that Petra never had her first kiss in which she almost killed Oluo upon revealing it. Never in his whole damned, thug life that he's been so mesmerized with a woman. He started to confirm something within him. The strange feelings when she smiles, her yelling whenever she disapproves of something about his risky actions, her sarcasm and mean attitude towards Oluo, it all made sense to him now. After seconds of seductively staring at her eyes, he finally gave in.

When he was about to press his lips against her delicate, virgin lips, Petra fainted on his shoulder which made him frown and paused for a moment. He was disappointed. She's blazing hot due to her fever and she didn't carry the tension inside since she's unprepared and merely shocked. He laid her back on the bed and put a wet towel on her forehead.

Isabel's advice seemed to fail upon application on Levi's action. However, Hanji was getting busy working on the report about the happenings in the HQ after she discussed something with her subordinates. The blondee commander will arrive by tomorrow with the troop.

What will be Hanji's report about the Levi unit? Find out on the next chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Me again, thanks for reading this. I'll appreciate it if you will care to share your reaction with this. Did I fail to make you laugh? (I'm excited to read feedbacks from you).<em>


	4. Author's Note

Dear Reader,

This is just an update so I can speak out my mind about the story, and so, to share it with you.

I am thinking if I will continue to work with this one. Yes, I am very happy for the reviews, favorites and follows that I've received. Even so, I suddenly feel frustrated about this story for some reasons and I want to spill my tears all over it. Seriously, it's sad. But! The fate of this story still depends upon you. If you want me to continue the next chapter, please tell me, pleeeaaassseee. I am VERY WILLING to finish this and it's my pleasure to share my Rivetra ideas. Most of all, I really want to read from you (encouragement or constructive criticism). Sorry, I'm desperate. I am discouraged, etc.

For some academic reasons, I am unable to make chapter 4. Aside from working on my undergraduate thesis, I was trapped in organizing two events for my organization celebrating the annual Japan Friendship Week in my university. So, I hope you still read my story/s until I update chapter 4 (if you want me to do so). Please bear with me. My desire to feed you with Rivetra moments all stocked up on my mind. I just don't have time to update. If you haven't read my Rivetra bodyguard AU story, you can check it on my profile under my works entitled Dangerous. I really, really want to read a review/feedback from you. Thank you for your understanding and patience.

Truly sentimental,

ワイゼア(psychosocialwai) ＼(-o-)／


	5. Better

_Author's Note: You guys are awesome! I am deeply touched by your reviews for my note. I was turning negative about this last time due to some reasons and so, you really motivate me. Thank you! For that, I decided to make this update quite longer than the first three chapters to show my gratitude. Enjoy more cute and funny Rivetra moments with this story!_

_P.S. Sorry, I set aside Hanji's hypothesis on this chapter. I'm planning to include it on the next ones, sorry for that. I was kind of putting some extra moments for Rivetra so yeah, I ended up writing this kind of long. I hope you'll like it. A **REVIEW** is so much appreciated. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own SnK. If I do, Petra and Isabel will still be alive along with Farlan and the three men in the Levi unit. But that's just a dream, lol._

* * *

><p><strong>A Thug Life of Loving You<strong>

Everything feels light and comfortable. Petra slowly opened her bright amber eyes and she became perplexed to where she was. She wasn't in the castle anymore, instead, she was lying in a very relaxing field of flowers.

_'Where am I?'_

From a distance, she saw a whitish glowing figure which seemed to be a kind of ghost. She was stunned for a moment but felt calmed when it smiled at her. The glowing white figure was waiving its hand as if it is so excited to meet her.

_'A female ghost... of a Survey Corps soldier?'_ she told herself in disbelief. She just nailed her sight on it.

The female ghost excitedly walked towards her.

"Hi! You must be Petra."

_'She talked to me! And she knows my name!'_ the ginger haired lady said to herself, merely surprised. "Yes, I am." she replied to the red haired ghost in two pigtails.

"I am really looking forward to meet you. Big bro sure has his own taste, you're wonderful. Look at you!" the ghost said cheerfully while smirking, she held Petra's hands. "You're so warm. I'm glad I could at least feel you with this kind of body. You know, I had an untimed death way back couple of years ago. I don't know how I became like this. I'm glowing inside and out." She turned around for Petra to see her glowing body. "But at least I'm not in hell. Damned those titans who left my head on the ground! You know that?! They ate my whole body and left my cute little head on the dirty, wet soil! They should eat me in whole."

"Are you..." Petra felt a shot on her heart upon hearing the word 'big bro', "...Isabel?"

The female ghost blinked as they maintained their eye contact. She nodded innocently.

"You're..no...how..." Petra couldn't find the right words to say.

She couldn't believe that the owner of the journal was in front of her, holding her with its cold hands. Isabel smiled sweetly.

"I am really a ghost now, or perhaps a wandering soul. But I want you to consider me a ghost because it's cool. For several years, I started wandering around this endless field of flowers, green meadows, lakes and mountains and I enjoyed it. I could fly whenever I want to, it feels like heaven. I could also have access in your world and witness what you guys are doing. Don't worry, I seldom do it. Oh, how I wish big bro and Farlan is with me."

"Farlan?" Petra asked.

"Ahh, yes. He's a friend. We three used to live in the underground capital when me and Farlan were still alive. Maybe Farlan is wandering too but we haven't met yet. How's big bro, by the way?"

"Oh, I see. Levi Heichou is doing better, a clean freak though. He let my comrades do merciless chores in the HQ."

Isabel chuckled. "He sure is. I tell you, if you've done something wrong or commit a mistake, you can lure him with a broomstick to freshen up his mood. Another option is, give him a hot cup of tea made of rare tea leaves. For sure, he'll be impressed and if you're really that one lucky girl, he'll be glad to marry you. But nah! Ignore the marry thing. I don't know if it will work a hundred percent but I guess... oh well...I'm really possessive when it comes to him but since he likes you, I...ooppss."

Was it another practical advice from the red haired girl? What's with the words 'he likes you, I...ooppss.'? Is it true? How did she know something like that? Did she used to watch them during expeditions? Petra wanted to ask Isabel about it but she decided to listen to what the female ghost was telling her. She has lots of stories to tell because she missed talking to people. Petra enjoyed her company until she found them sitting on a green pasture near a vast large body of crystalline water.

"Can I ask you something?"

Isabel nodded. "Go ahead."

"What do you call that body of water? That wasn't a river or a lake, right?" she asked while pointing her finger on the crystal-like glittering water in front of them.

"Yup. It's what they call ocean. Beautiful, isn't it? We don't have ocean inside the walls so we don't know the concept of existing things. Ocean is where the river ends. You might only see other bodies of water in books that you've read during your school days. But books are dumbass, useless references with twisted information. I'd rather satisfy my stomach than read them."

"Wow. It's amazing. So, how long have you been here, Isabel?" Petra asked as she gazed at the horizon over the ocean. "I'm going to call you Isabel because Levi Heichou used to call you that way."

"Oh, no problem. It's awkward to be called as Magnolia." the red haired girl replied. "Well, I don't exactly know. I don't bother myself to count the days and years passing by. I'm not good in arithmetic."

"Counting numbers is a lot easier than killing titans." the ginger haired lady said smirking.

"You might be intelligent enough to catch up with numbers. It's something that I couldn't comprehend with."

"Oh. You're a skilled soldier, right? And Levi Heichou believed in your ability. Numbers are just numbers. Experience is more of a reinforcer for us to acquire learning than arithmetic. Well, to tell you the truth, I saw your journaー"

"Ehh?! You're the one who saw my journal?" the female wandering soul exclaimed. "D-did you read it?"

Petra nodded. "I've learned a lot from you. Thanks for the facts about Levi Heichou and I've got information about your lives as thugs in the underground capital."

Isabel shrugged. "My life would be worthless if big bro didn't saw me in the garbage. We're like rats when we're younger, you know? And by the way, did you know that he never fell in love with a girl? Not even once. That's why most of my good-for-nothing advices were referring to future possibilities. As if he was able to read it, hahaha."

"Really? Why?" Petra asked, pondering on Isabel's statements.

"He's more focused on many things around him. There was a point in my life that I came up with a plan of seducing him to test his resistance against temptation but I ended up in failure. He hit my head with a broomstick and drag me out of his room like a pitiful animal. Then, he scolded Farlan who doesn't have any idea about it. Big bro thought that Farlan allowed me to read something he called porn or... uuhhh, was that porn? Or maybe something like that stuff. I can't exactly remember." Isabel said as she recalled the past.

Petra laughed to what she heard. _'Levi Heichou knows porn? For real?'_

"So, you're not siblings?" she confirmed.

"Yup." she nodded, "But I love him so much!" she added.

Petra slightly frowned. She died for about seconds upon hearing the ghost's answer. There was a sudden thud in her chest and her body seemed like shaking. She knew that if Isabel was still living, there would be no chance that Levi would notice him. For sure, there would be no Petra Ral in the Special Operations Squad.

"Why a sudden frown?" Isabel noticed while looking at her.

Petra shook her head. "Sorry, I just felt something weird. I feel like shaking, I mean... my head and shoulders." she replied. It wasn't literally shaking but the feelings inside that she was experiencing was quite true.

"You love him, don't you?" Isabel frankly asked her. She was damned serious.

Petra looked straight on her eyes.

"Yes. I love Levー"

"Petra! Oi, Petra, wake up! Darn it!"

Somebody is shaking both her shoulders to wake her up until she opened her eyes and immediately pushed her back against her bed. Her head knocked hardly against Levi's forehead.

"Ouch. It hurts!" she exclaimed as she cupped her head with her hand. She then remembered her conversation with Isabel and scanned the room that she has been staying all throughout the day. _'It was just a dream.'_

"What's with you?" Levi asked, poker face of what just happened. Deep inside him, his forehead was pulsing as if his heart was transferred in his frontal lobe.

Petra turned her head to the corporal standing beside her bed and exclaimed in surprise. "Heichou!"

She finally went back to reality.

"You're babbling crap words, are you out of your mind?" he asked her with a furrow on his brows.

"I..." she paused for a second, thinking if she'd tell him about her dream. She tried to feel herself and everything within her seemed to be normal now. No fever, no allergies, no stomach cramps, just hungry. "I'm better." she replied in short words.

"That's one good hell to hear. You're starting to make that four eyes worry to death. It has been nine hours since you lost your consciousness. What do you think of yourself, Sleeping Beauty? No prince would come here to kiss you and break the curse for you."

Hanji smirked as she entered the room with a tray of food on her hands.

"Well, well. I am really not that worried. It just happened that she's convulsing so it's quite normal. I already expected it." the buntaichou said and placed the tray of food in the table near the bed. "Here, eat." she added.

"Thank you." Petra replied.

"Ne Levi, aren't you the one who worried to death for nine hours straight?" the shit glassed lady soldier asked, revealing the truth.

"Tch. Shut the hell up, shit glasses." the corporal replied as his eyes stared at the blank wall of the room.

"She's no sleeping beauty. As if a prince could be able to enter this room while you're sitting beside her bed." Hanji teased.

"I said shut up. Fuck it!" the corporal replied. He was starting to feel embarrassed in front of Petra.

It was already past 11 o'clock in the evening and Oluo, Gunther and Eld were already asleep. They finished the whole tasks at 9 o'clock and was able to satisfy Levi's compulsiveness about cleaning. That was some kind of corporal punishment from their 160cm corporal.

The castle was lightened by candles and torches hanging on the walls of the corridor. It was a quiet and peaceful night.

"Okay, okay. Give us time to talk, then. Is it alright, Levi?" Hanji asked him.

He marched outside the room without any further comment. Petra's heart pounded cautiously. The buntaichou's facial expression was so serious.

"So Petra, how do you feel right now?" Hanji began and pulled a seat.

"I'm feeling better than before." the ginger haired lady replied as she held the spoon of soup and munched the bread. "I'm eating. Have you eaten already?"

"Sure, go ahead. You need that to regain your energy. We're already finished with the meal. Levi cooked for us." the eyeglassed lady said, then she continued, "It's strange that your fever suddenly gone down as if it just made some reasons for you to feel groggy."

"Yes, and I also felt weird inside me. It feels really strange."

Hanji leaned forward, "Feels like what?" she asked grinning. Her face appealed to be some kind of creepy, well, for Petra.

"I felt my energy was renewed and it seems like I'm stronger than before."

Hanji adjusted her glasses. "Very well." she clasped her hands and put it against her chin. _'She has been spirited away.'_ She said at the back of her mind. "To evaluate your condition earlier, you puked on Levi's clothes upon smelling Oluo's horse shit odor. After several hours, you were awaken when Levi slammed the door but then you fainted. During the straight nine hours of unconsciously lying on your bed, Levi reported that you were babbling random words like his name and other absurdities."

Petra placed the spoon of soup on the tray and looked at Hanji. She knew that things would be better if she would tell her dream about Isabel. Only the buntaichou could comprehend with weird and strange things. She let out a sigh and opened her mouth to speak but then, she thought for a second and closed her lips which made her look like a blabber fish.

"Why?" the eyeglassed soldier asked curiously.

The ginger haired lady took a deep breath and started narrating her dream.

"I found myself lying in a field of flowers and at a distance, I saw a man-figure smiling and waiving its hand on me. At first, I was a bit frightened but then, when it went towards me, I felt relieved." she looked straight at Hanji's eyes. "I met Isabel Magnolia on my dream." she started.

The four-eyed lady soldier almost jumped off her seat upon hearing the revelation.

"What? L-like what happened?" her eyes glittered in excitement. _'She really was spirited away!' _

"She was glowing white inside and out but her hands felt like dead cold. I admit that she's cute and kind of talkative. I never expected to have a conversation with her even though it's just a dream. But she told me many things, even her experiences when she was in the Survey Corps. We got along well and taught me something about a large body of water called ocean. It's beautiful." Petra explained.

"Wow! That's impressive! So how do you assess yourself while talking with her?"

"Let me be honest, Hanji-san." the ginger haired lady said and the buntaichou nodded. "I felt intimidated and unease especially when she used to tell things about Levi Heichou. You know, talking with her is very comfortable."

"Heeehhhh? That sounds interesting. Anyway, you should finish your food and take a rest. Tomorrow will be another day of work. Erwin and the troop will arrive here soon." the eyeglassed lady said and stood from her seat. "Thank you for sharing your dream. It will help a lot." she left the room and shut the door gently.

The candle on the table kept on melting as it continuously provided enough light to brighten up the room. Petra sighed and took a bite on the bread. Her mind was floating in space and wished to see Isabel again to ask her many important and interesting things. But that thought was just a punch in the beautiful moon, a writing on the water, and a walk in the middle of a fiery furnace. In short, it's way too impossible to happen. She finished her food and got out of bed. She has to clean the utensils that she used. But she has to pee first for she spent the straight 15 hours in bed (from the moment when Hanji found out about her high fever and allergy).

Along the torch-lit corridor, she felt perfectly fine as she walked fast with the tray in her hands. She was wearing her inner white buttoned sleeves (which she used to wear underneath her brown jacket), black jeans, and black knee-high boots to make it more casual. Her hair was a bit messy since she doesn't have much time to fix it. She wore no make up or even something that would make her more adorable and wonderful. It's just herself, amazingly simple but still gorgeous.

She rushed to the kitchen and put the utensils on the sink to wash it. There were several tea stained cups so she decided to work with it too but before she began, she has to go to the comfort room first. She really needs to pee and her urinary bladder felt like it would explode at any moment. On her way to leave the kitchen, Levi blocked the doorway.

"Since you're feeling better now, make me a cup of tea." he said bluntly as if he hired her as his personal maid.

"Yes, Sir." Petra answered but she still aimed to go outside the kitchen.

"There are tea leaves over the kitchen shelf. You don't have to go to the stock room." the corporal said, still not moving in the doorway.

_'My urinary bladder is going to explode. Oh, please Heichou, yes I love you and I'm glad to be your tea maker, your personal maid, or your wife even if it takes forever! But I don't want to humiliate myself in front of you by peeing on my pants.'_ the lady soldier said at the back of her mind while slightly giggling. Particles of sweat started to form on her forehead and Levi couldn't understand why her facial expression seemed so unusual.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"Excuse me, Sir. I have to go somewhere for a minute." she still managed to reply._ 'It's coming out. At any second... oh goddesses of the walls, for goodness sake!'_

Levi stared at her that made her feel quite intimidated, but she couldn't stand with the pee anymore. No more than a minute to keep it. Whatever it takes, she has to go to the comfort room and release it.

"Levi Heichou! Get out of my way!" she yelled and pushed the corporal aside which made him surprised as she accidentally banged the left side of his head to the door. It was quite an ouch-y one. She ran straight to the corridor and turned right. He couldn't able to react immediately. He was slightly petrified to what she did but still in his poker face.

After she succeeded the expedition to the comfort room, she sighed in great relief and the scenario earlier started to sink from her brain's cerebral cortex down to her coccygeal nerve in the spinal cord. What did she just do to Levi?

She went back to the kitchen to approach him but he wasn't there.

_'...if you've done something wrong or commit a mistake, you can lure him with a broomstick to freshen up his mood. Another option is, give him a hot cup of tea made of rare tea leaves. For sure, he'll be impressed...'_

Isabel's too-good-to-be-true advices stroke her mind. The corporal asked her for a cup of tea a while ago so she hurriedly made one which she filled with tender love and care. After preparing it with two slices of wheat bread, she searched for him in the whole castle. He wasn't in his room, not even on the top floor. Everyone might be asleep because it's past midnight. That was also the reason why the buntaichou told her to take a rest.

"Where are you, Levi Heichou?" she said under her breath as she passed by the corridor on the lower ground near the garden.

The moon shines so bright in its full circle, making silhouette on every ornamental plant and leaves around the garden. There seated on the green grass was Levi, staring blankly at the vast starry sky. Petra stood at the distance for a while as she gazed at the man she admires. She noticed a fading smoke on the corporal's left head and forehead. Those were the parts where Petra clashed her head when she woke up and the one that she banged on the door. It sure hurts him that's why he's healing. It was a fateful two minutes of her life to stare at him without any hesitation. Nobody knew that she's standing there, savoring the moment. Unfortunately, she sneezed due to the winter wind which distracted Levi from his quiet moment of sentiments.

He turned his head to look at the person who just sneezed at the distance. Petra maintained her poise when her corporal figured out that she was there stealing some glances from him. Before he was able to say something, she approached him as she handed the cup of tea.

"Here's the tea that you asked me to prepare. It took me a while to search for you so it's not that hot now."

The corporal kept on staring at her which made her feel unease. She placed the cup on the grass along with the plate of two slices of bread and sat beside him.

"I don't give a damn care even if it's lukewarm or cold." he replied after an awkward seconds of silence.

Petra couldn't find the right words to say. She kept her mouth shut. During her days in the military training, a certain professor told her that "in silence, there is magic", in which she believed is quite true.

Levi, on the other hand, gets the cup of tea and took a sip. His eyes brightened up when he tasted the indulging, addictive sensation of the rare tea leaves.

"Impressive." he muttered as he broke the silence.

"Sir?" Petra asked to verify what her corporal was trying to complement.

"This is made of rare tea leaves. Where did you get this?"

"On the kitchen shelf." she answered.

"I never saw a rare one there. Those boxes were cheap." he said and sipped on the cup again. He was relaxed and happy but his face doesn't show any signs of it. Quite ironic.

"We're lucky enough to have one unique and expensive box." the lady soldier said and winked. "Say, Heichou..." she added, "Why do you love drinking tea?"

She knew that it's a stupid question to ask but at least, its a good start for a conversation.

"Caffeine."

"How about coffee? I mean, if you crave for more caffeine, it would be better."

Levi sighed and put down the cup. "I lived among the garbage in the capital. Food is insufficient there so I used to force myself to eat crap tasting food just to fill my stomach. Sometimes, Isabel would complain about meals and we're both damned hungry. One freaking day, I discovered something good and that's tea. Coffee is quite expensive than black tea."

Petra gave a chuckle. "I think that's one account of history for Corporal Levi. Speaking of Isabel, is she your little sister?"

At last, she gained all the courage to ask it. Yes, she already asked Isabel but she wanted to hear it come forth from Levi's lips.

"No. We're not even blood related. I just saw her dying along the filthy garbage so I took her."

Another shot on Petra's heart. She envied Isabel. For sure, that red haired girl knows everything about him.

"I thought she's your sibling. I felt sad about what had happened to her though." the ginger color haired lady said in a sad voice.

"What the hell are you saying?" he asked, puzzled why she felt sorry and sad.

"She's cute, talented and very comfortable to talk with. Her life with you in the underground was really the best years when she was alive."

Levi started to formulate numerous questions on his mind. He couldn't fully get her point. Was she talking about the journal  
>entries?<p>

"I don't get you."

"Would you believe me if I tell you something unbelievable?" Petra asked.

"If it's absurd, then stop saying nonsense shit to avoid waste of time. However, if that unbelievable is interesting, tell it to me now." he replied.

"I met Isabel on my dream." she started.

Levi remained emotionless but he kept on listening.

"We've talked about many things and I've learned a lot from her."

"Petra, she's damned dead." Levi commented.

"I know, Sir. But I swear, I met her. She even held my hands and she feels so cold."

"You don't even know her. Drop your thoughts about _'stupid'_."

"But..."

"Is that what you acquire from your fatigue? You became more wonderful with your bizarre thoughts." He said sarcastically.

"No." she replied and didn't speak at all. He might get angry about her if she continued.

"Tomorrow, you have to help me with the paperworks. Erwin's about to arrive in the morning. I bet he'll going to discuss new positions about the long distance formation. Another percentage of casualties was reported in the statistics during the last expedition."

"Yes, Sir." Petra answered and took one of the wheat bread. She took a bite on it and felt that she's way too lucky not to experience hunger and eat crap tasting food during her childhood. Her corporal sure has great endurance to survive.

Levi looked at her. "Your hair is messy."

Petra was surprised. It was the first time that her commanding officer noticed her hair. She placed the bread on the plate and brushed her light ginger colored hair.

"What triggered you to join the Survey Corps?" Levi asked, "Committing yourself for humanity's sake, though you're fully aware that any freaking moment, titans would kill you."

She stopped brushing her hair and looked at him. What a sudden question? "I became a soldier because I chose to protect humanity and see the outside world."

"You're insane. Why didn't you join the brats in the military police? It's more comfortable being there."

"If I join them, I wouldn't be able to meet you and the whole Survey Corps." she said.

He looked at her eyes, slightly flattered. "Not bad."

They spent the whole night sharing ideas and talking about random topics. That was unexpected in Petra's part but it felt like the goddesses of the walls gave her the moment of truth. It's one in a million and she never knew if it will happen again. When the cold breeze blew over their skin, Petra felt a chill on her spine and sneezed again.

"You should go back inside and rest." Levi ordered.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter: Hanji's Hypothesis<em>

_Sorry, I made the last part terrible. Anyway, next chapter soon!_


	6. Hanji's Hypothesis

_Author's Note: Hi! It's been a while. I've been busy over a lot of important things since the semester is about to end and I believe you understand. Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it._

_To inform you, my dear readers, Petra was singing 'Something in the Water' on the first chapter. This is a trivia for the lines that you are about to read with this one. Have fun!_

* * *

><p><strong>A Thug Life of Loving You<strong>

"So…" Erwin looked at the eyeglassed lady soldier as he finished reading the report. He was wearing his usual expression, "You're trying to say that-"

Hanji grinned and didn't care for interruption. "You're not against it, right? Right?"

The blonde commander closed his eyes and leaned his back on his comfortable seat. He was thinking for the moment and Hanji didn't bother him for that fateful three minutes. They were in the office for final consultation and further evaluation. The report has been finalized, with all the needed data and the observations that she worked yesterday.

"What?" she asked him, patiently waiting for his reaction.

To no avail, Erwin sighed and seriously answered. "Someone has to leave the Survey Corps and I'll allow that to happen."

Hanji shifted her bright mood into annoyance. "But Erwin!" she complained.

"You know how I disapprove forming romantic relationship in the military." Erwin replied.

She snorted. "Is it because you're still single?" she murmured.

The commander gave her a look. "Hanji, you-"

"Is it because you're an old bachelor means you won't let them? Isn't that unfair, Erwin?" she asked frankly.

Erwin didn't responded immediately when the words entered his ears and the language was processed by his brain. Indeed, he's an old bachelor without a wife or even a girlfriend. Hanji's words seemed to hit his head and shot his soul to death. She didn't have to slap reality on his thick eyebrows.

"You don't get my point, Hanji." He said calmly and got up from his seat. "Hypothesis is just mere guess. We still have to confirm if your theories are true." he added and went outside his office.

The buntaichou was left alone staring on the nineteen pages report that was placed on the table. It was a record of all that has happened since she arrived in the castle, the punishments, Petra's journal, Isabel's journal, the Special Ops Squad's concern for their female member, Petra's condition and dream about Isabel, Levi's reaction, her hypothesis and evaluation. Little did she knows that Erwin never talked about relationship and love matters. Some old memories in the past might have something to do with the bitterness of the blonde man.

A grin suddenly painted on her lips as her glasses shone in brightness due to the sun's reflection.

* * *

><p><em>Nine hours earlier…<em>

_"Alright. Good night, Heichou." Petra said and stood up. _

_It was past midnight and she felt sleepy. She needed to rest though she really wanted to talk to him more. Aware that her corporal has bouts of insomnia and sleeps for about 2-3 hours everyday, she couldn't accompany him all night long. Besides, she just recovered from her sickness so she has to sleep even just for about four hours._

"_This morning, we'll go back to our normal routine. Good night." The corporal replied._

"_Yes, Sir." She answered with determination. Then, she placed her right pulsed hand on her heart for a salute and left._

_Levi stayed on the garden and was trying to ponder with an inner conflict between a hope of something he wished for versus reality. For real, he was starting to fall on her spell unnoticeably. However, lectures from his former mentor kept on telling him not to involve himself into any 'more than friends' kind of relationship._

_"Don't waste your time with dumbass hormones' calling, midget." that person told him when they were still living together in the capital during Levi's youthful days._

_The corporal stared blankly on the sky while pondering about the decision that he'd about to make. However, Petra went back to her room while singing happily._

'_Give me nights of solitude, red wine just a glass or two. Recline in a hammock on a balmy evening. I'll pretend that it's no thing that's skipping my heart when I think of you, thinking of me babe I'm crazy over you~'_

_It would become part of her history. Corporal Levi Ackerman shared something about his past to a sweet and kind lady named Petra Ral. She smirked upon thinking of the scenario and threw herself on the bed._

_At dawn, galloping of horses was heard from the distance in which Hanji noticed as she walked by the stable early in the morning. She has to check the horses since Moblit has a fever now. She hypothesized that it's some kind of psychological thought and it's all in Moblit's mind. He was overacting when he carried Petra yesterday back to her room._

_The troop arrived in the castle without any casualties since titans are inactive during the night. Erwin purposely took the evening tour so it would be easy for them to travel, and the carriages of weapons and other important stuff would be safe._

_Hanji saluted to the commander when she saw the sight of him. He looked at her as he went down from his white horse._

"_How's it?" he asked. Though there was no clear thing about the 'it' that he was asking, Hanji already caught the idea._

"_As surely as Levi lives, this headquarter will be dust-free and shiny." The buntaichou replied._

_Satisfied of what he heard, Erwin instructed the troop to take their rest on the rooms that the Levi unit has cleaned._

"_Hanji, on my office at 10:00." He told the eyeglassed lady soldier. He was talking about her report in which he gave her as an assignment._

"_Alright." She replied casually and went to check the horses._

_She already placed the report on Erwin's table earlier so when he arrived at the office, he would read it before 10:00. An excitement was drawn on her face on the thought of assessing her hypothesis with the commander._

_Her hypothesis was about the formation of a higher level of relationship within the Levi Unit. She came up with the theory that Levi has formed special and romantic feeling with Petra. Oluo did too. However, it was evident that Petra has serious feelings for her corporal in which Hanji shipped Levi and Petra. She admits on herself about her bias shipping and feels that she has something to do with it. _

_"The ship will sail. No matter what happens, I will help them sail it." the buntaichou told herself with motivation._

_After almost half an hour, Gunther and Eld went near the stable to have some chat, with their cups of tea. They were talking about some random matters until their topic shifted into titans. Hanji, who was currently walking out of the stable, saw them and decided to join their random chat._

"_I think it's a bad idea to talk about titans right now." Eld whispered as they saw the approaching buntaichou with a grin pasted on her face._

"_You bet it right." Gunther replied in a not-so-noticeable way._

"_Good morning, Levi fellows." Hanji greeted._

"_Hey, Hanji-san." Eld greeted back. "Uhh, tea?" he added, just to deviate the titan topic._

"_Thanks but I'll make one for myself later." She answered and leaned forward as she lowered her voice. "I have to ask something about the two of you."_

_The two men looked at each other in wonder._

* * *

><p>Erwin let out a sigh as he went to the dining hall only to find out Levi who was sitting across the table. On his left was Petra who was holding some papers and they seemed to work well with each other seriously. The two didn't notice him so he preferred to observe them at the distance behind the shadows.<p>

"Why do I have to sign all this fucking papers?" Levi asked in an irritated manner.

"More papers to be signed by the endearing Corporal. Don't complain." The light ginger haired lady said.

Levi's eyes slightly rolled and continued to sign the endless sheets of papers piled on the table. He's more used to field related works, not with papers. Too many sheets (or maybe shits) that he wanted to ask Petra to forge his signature. It's just a plain letter L that looked like a check so it would be easy for forging. His penmanship is as rude as his words. Only Hanji, Erwin and Petra could read or figure it out. When Eld, Gunther, Oluo and the rest was once given an instruction by Levi via letter, they could only see some star-like figures, scribbles and some letters which seemed like a doodle.

When a thought came to him, he looked at her as his narrow eyes seemed to glitter. "You have to help me with this shit." He said.

Petra blinked. "Eh? Am I not helping you?" she asked merely puzzled.

"Get the other half and forge it." He ordered.

"What?" she asked in confirmation.

"I said forge it. I know you can do it. Have faith."

"That's my line!"

"I don't fucking care. Just do it."

Erwin's famous eyebrows twitched upon hearing Levi's last words. Was he imitating Petra's favorite quote? What's with the forge thing? Does it mean those two were already into forgery for a long time? He remained standing by the wall on the shadowy corner, arms crossed over his chest. He must gather data on his own since he doesn't want to bother himself with Hanji's report. The evaluation of the paper suggested that he should let the two become couple. It was really for Hanji's own study about Levi and his taste of women. If it has nothing to do with titans, Erwin wouldn't bother himself to agree with the proposal. Another thing was that proposals involving love matters would be the very first to be trashed out.

"I can't, Sir. You should sign it all by your own signature with sincerity and patience."

"Are you trying to lecture me?" the corporal responded.

"No. I'm just telling a fact."

"You'll do it or I'll-" he was interrupted when his eyes caught a sight of a tall blonde man standing and watching them at the distance.

"You'll what, Heichou?" Petra asked as she waited for him to finish his statement.

The corporal gazed at Erwin's direction. "I thought you'll discuss something with Hanji on your office."

The commander closed his dazzling blue eyes and answered, "We just did."

Petra's eyes slightly widen when she saw Erwin and thought if he heard about the falsification of signature. But still, she pretended to know nothing about it and stayed calm on her seat. Levi continued to sign the papers, he doesn't want to bother himself about the commander's interruption of his forgery plan. He's not afraid of him though.

Silence embraced the three of them for about ten minutes. They were all buying some time and the blonde commander was using the power of his eyebrows to sense the nature of a seemingly budding relationship of the two.

"Do you have important business to discuss with us?" Levi asked to end up the tension that he and Petra fights inside.

"I'll discuss the new positions of the long distance formation later at 3:00." Erwin replied as he remained seated across Levi.

If the corporal has intimidating eyes, the commander's eyebrows were more intimidating which made the light ginger haired lady a bit conscious. It's very unusual for him to waste his time watching them doing some paperworks.

"Ugghh. My back hurts." Oluo grumbled unto himself as he entered the dining hall and saw the three on the table. He was still experiencing hang over about yesterday's punishment.

When the corporal saw his imitator, he took advantage of it and called him. Oluo responded quickly while Erwin and Petra's attention shifted to him.

"Yes, Levi Heichou." he asked as he walked towards them.

"Prepare some tea for us. Petra, you give him a hand." the corporal ordered his two subordinate. He has to make a way so Petra would have the chance to leave the dining hall. He was starting to feel something about Erwin's observation.

"Yes, Sir." the two replied. Though Petra was pondering on the order, why did she has to prepare the tea with Oluo when she could do it alone?

The Levi-imitator smirked as they took their tour to the kitchen. "I never knew that you would be very willing to give me a hand."

"Why don't you bite your tongue off to death. Shut up, Oluo." Petra replied sarcastically.

"You're so bittersweet." he said, trying to tease her.

Veins were starting to pop on Petra's head. "One more word and I'll feed you to the titans outside the walls."

"I think you're back in your usual self!" Gunther said behind them along with Eld.

They turned their heads to see their comrade. "Gunther-san!" the lady soldier greeted happily. They weren't able to have some chat yesterday due to what had happened.

"Good to see you sunny again." he said.

Petra smiled. "Yes, thank you." she replied back.

The two men stared at Oluo. He scratched his head. "What's with the two of you?"

"Weren't we the one to ask you? You're slacking off this morning." Eld answered.

"Why don't you put your feet on my shoes and feel the pain of the corporal's beating yesterday? I bet you wouldn't be able to sleep soundly at night." he reasoned out.

"Pitiful." the three said.

They went to the kitchen and prepared tea for Levi and Erwin who were talking on the dining hall.

"Just shave your eyebrows and get a freaking girlfriend." Levi said sarcastically.

He was getting pissed by Erwin's questions. The corporal was starting to get the hint from the commander's words. It was all about relationships in the Survey Corps and their opinions.

"Why, do you already have one?" the blonde commander replied while looking straight at Levi's eyes.

* * *

><p>"Brilliant!" Hanji exclaimed to herself as if she won in a lottery while exploring Erwin's things in his room.<p>

What will be Levi's response to Erwin's question? What about that 'brilliant' something that Hanji explored in Erwin's room? Find out on the next chapter!

* * *

><p><em>AN: Waaah! Forgive me. I really am not in the mood to write but because of my love for you (readers), I forced myself to update. So, give me a review. Show me some love, lol._


	7. Observations

_Author's Note: Being a writer is really frustrating sometimes, you know? Especially when it comes to grammar errors. English is NOT my native language so give me some spare time to edit my works. Okay? Okay. _

_I want to tell you (to those who reviewed on Hanji's Hypothesis chapter) that I LOVE YOU TOO… SO MUCH! And to my silent readers, thank you for sticking with me and my crazy fanfic story._

_Okay, so here's Chapter 5._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin._

_P.S. Armin is a girl, and it's horribly terrible! My AnnieXArmin ship sank to the deepest depths of the waters. You can visit my profile and click the link where I've read that annoying interview from Isayama Hajime. It's an update from Kodansha. I hope it's just a troll! I'm still mourning over Armin's gender._

* * *

><p><strong>A Thug Life of Loving You<strong>

Erwin took a short walk outside the castle to breathe some air. He needed his own time alone to ponder about things and arising issues. The thought of Hanji's report kept on bothering him, as well as Levi and Petra. What is happening to his men?

As he walked through the woods, his sight caught bushes of lovely crocus budding from the plant. Some were already blossomed beautifully while several of them were still spouting from the stalks. Some memories from the past suddenly boggled him which eventually reminded him of the conversation earlier.

_"Just shave your eyebrows and get a freaking girlfriend."_

_Levi's words echoed repeatedly at the back of the commander's mind. The corporal's response offended him but he managed to counter it with a question which caused to stutter the short guy._

_"Why, do you already have one?" the blonde commander replied while looking straight at Levi's eyes._

_That was the moment when Oluo entered the room. He was to bring the tea that the Spec Ops Squad had prepared. Gunther and Eld planned to get Petra's attention for a while and they told her their experiences during the punishment. This was for her to tell them the whole details of what had happened yesterday during her sickness. It's data gathering time._

_"Of course..." Levi paused for a quick second and Oluo stopped at the moment. "Of course I don't. What kind of stupid question is that, Erwin?"_

_The commander's side lips slightly curled, "I'm just asking. I know you wouldn't. I supposed you're someone who wouldn't mind to involve himself in a romantic relationship."_

_The corporal slightly rolled his eyes. "Tch. Beats me." he said under his breath and took the cup of alluring tea._

_"I've made that one, Sir!" Oluo proudly exclaimed._

_Levi immediately placed the cup back on the tray which surprised his subordinate. "Where's the one that Petra made?"_

_Erwin was surprised and watched the two in front of him across the table._

_"This one." the Levi-imitator answered in dismayed as he pointed on the other cup. The corporal got the cup that was made by Petra and took a sip on it._

_"It really is. No doubt." he mumbled. _

_"Commander." Oluo gave him the other cup which became an option earlier. Poor tea._

_The blonde guy just kept silent and sipped on it. "This tea is great." he praised the subordinate to encourage him and appreciate his work._

_The wrinkled soldier put his hand at the back of his head and smiled shyly. "Thanks, Commander Erwin."_

_Levi just focused his attention on the tea that he was drinking. After a fateful, deafening five minutes of silence, Erwin left them which brought a relief to the corporal. He wanted no more questions about romantic relationships. It's a pressure to him. _

* * *

><p>"Oluo, get some rags. We'll clean the tables." Levi ordered.<p>

When Oluo left to get the thing, Levi sat and buried his face on his arms. He wanted to rest his narrow, eyebagged eyes even just for a short period of time.

"Levi Heichou." a soothing voice called out after a gracious three minutes.

He didn't bother himself to open his eyes. He remained on his comfortable position. He wouldn't mind if Petra saw him that way, he's much comfortable with her presence than the others. Petra seeing him asleep won't demoralize him as a corporal unless others saw him. It's a different thing.

"Oi, Petra! Wha-" Oluo's voice was stopped when a "sshhh" interrupted him.

When Levi heard them, he forced to open his eyes and stared on his two subordinates which made them felt startled. It's a bad idea to rest, now that Oluo has returned.

"Petra, get two broomsticks. Thank you." he said without breathing. His eyebags seemed to add more weight under his narrow eyes. He wore his usual furrow beneath his eyebrows.

"Yes, Sir!" she said and marched outside the room. _'He must be tired but he's even cool while he's taking a nap.'_ she told herself giggling.

"Heichou, you can take a rest if you want. We could handle the cleaning." the imitator told his corporal with concern.

Levi looked at him. "No. I'll give you a hand."

"Okay. If you insist."

He then gave his corporal two big white handkerchiefs to complete his cleaning get-up. It took them less than a minute before they started wiping the tables. The wrinkled subordinate was bothered from Erwin's question and Levi's answer earlier so he thought of a good question to ask. "Ugh, Levi Heichou..." he started, "Mind to ask you a question?"

"What is it?" the corporal asked in a monotone voice.

Oluo gulped before asking him. "Do you have a heart?"

"What's with that fucking question, Oluo? Will you also ask me if I have a dumbass brain?"

* * *

><p>Hanji stared blankly on the ceiling for several seconds. After she was able to recover herself from what she read a couple of minutes ago, she took a deep breath. Adjusting her silver-framed glasses, she got a quill pen and wrote on her narrative journal.<p>

She was alone in the experimentation room of the HQ. It was located upstairs of the dungeon, four blocks from the right. Nobody would have the nerve to try and enter that seemingly demon-possessed room. Sometimes, Moblit or Nifa were forced to enter and assist their buntaichou but if you would ask about their freewill, they would never try to go there by any chance.

After she sneaked in from Erwin's room, she went to the experimentation room and locked herself there for about half an hour. Keiji and Nifa were looking for her all around the castle for some reasons but they couldn't able to find her.

_Entry #129_

_I never expected that Erwin would decline with my hypothesis. This is the first time that my report has been considered a trash. It really caused me disappointment because reality was just before our eyes –a relationship under process. Indeed, I am currently conducting a study about Levi's taste of women but this one rare case of Petra Ral is very interesting. Confronting Erwin wouldn't result any good so I went to check something in his room while he's away. I know my assumptions wouldn't bring me any further if I don't have evidences._

_Guess what I found in Erwin's room? Wahahaha! I never knew that the ever respectable and dignified commander of the Survey Corps has been keeping piles of diaries for years! Isn't it a brilliant discovery? It was about all the expeditions that he was through. It's pretty boring to read all the entries since I've been seeing Nile, Pixis, Zacklay and Levi's name on it. What's been more interesting was when I found an unfamiliar name of a woman mentioned from the first two notebooks. There must be something behind it and I must find out. I have to read them later. _

_Conclusions will be drawn after gathering all the data needed._

_Hanji Zoe, Commander of the 4th Squad_

She also listed all her formulated hypotheses and assumptions for the current study. Aside from Levi's case, she now considered Erwin to be one of his subjects. But she has to finish Levi's first so she could proceed with the commander's interesting case. When she was through with her journal entry, she walked out of the shady room and went upstairs to troll around. She heard voices coming from the dining hall.

"That's not what I mean, Heichou." Oluo tensed as he tried to reason out from his corporal.

"Then, why are you asking if I ever have a heart? Am I not human to you?" Levi said in a monotone voice.

Hanji chuckled upon hearing the corporal's question to his subordinate and imagined the scenario in her mind. She entered the dining hall and found Levi and Oluo cleaning. Levi has his usual white big handkerchief on his head and neck. It's very rare to see them working together alone. She wondered where Petra and the other two could be.

She tapped the door with her fingers for them to notice her presence. "Is it really nice to clean a castle? You seemed to be cleaning for three days now. Why don't you take a day of rest?" she asked and put her hands over her waists.

Oluo shrugged. "Ask Levi Heichou." and continued wiping the tables in sweat.

"This old castle is flooded with dirty elements. You should be thankful that we're not lazy enough to clean for your health's sake." Levi answered. He was talking of the whole Survey Corps' sake.

"Is that so? I see no sarcasm there." the buntaichou replied. "Where's Erwin?" she added.

"Somewhere. He looks aggravated but I have suspicion regarding his odd actions earlier." The corporal said in his usual manner and dropped the rag on the table. "His questions are also suspiciously stupid."

Oluo looked at Hanji. "The commander confirmed if Heichou is already in a relationship. Isn't that odd? What do you think, Hanji-san?"

The eyeglassed lady soldier grinned upon hearing Oluo's statement. "Was the whole Special Operation Squad present when Erwin asked you that matter, Levi?"

"No. Oluo is the only one who heard that stupid question."

"Is that the reason why Oluo is asking you if you have a heart?" Hanji patted the imitator's back. "Nice question you got there, my friend. I think you should better check that out for yourself." She told the wrinkled lad beside her, and added, "But what if Levi really has no heart?"

She looked at the short guy, "Because it was already captured by someone." Then, she grinned teasingly.

"Shut up, Hanji." Levi's eyebrows twitched all of a sudden while Oluo became more confused.

Hanji laughed cheerfully. "Kidding. Just kidding." She said and tapped Levi's shoulder. "Oh, by the way, have you seen Keiji?"

"He passed by here earlier looking for you. He was with Nifa." the corporal replied while looking suspiciously to the lady soldier beside her.

"Oh. Okay. I'll look for them then." she said. When she was about to exit, she met Petra on the doorway.

"Hi." the buntaichou greeted. "Good to see you sunny again."

Petra smiled. "Yes, thank you for your efforts yesterday." she replied.

Hanji gave her a cheerful smile and tapped her shoulder, "Next time, don't force yourself too much." and she exited.

"What took you forever to bring those things here, Petra? We've started to form molds under our boots." Oluo seemed to scold the light ginger haired lady with two broomsticks on her hands.

She frowned. "Geez. I have to go to the basement to get this, you know? And you're not the corporal so stop talking as if you're my boss." the lady soldier replied, kind of pissed.

Oluo snorted and proceeded to wipe the last table that he has to clean. However, Levi, who heard the little argument of the two, turned to face Petra and held her hands that are still holding the broomsticks. He stared on her eyes for several seconds which made her felt unease.

"Heichou?" she asked, merely puzzled of what the corporal was doing.

He shifted his glance to the broomstick on her left hand which he was also holding. "Gorgeous." he shortly said and took the alluring thing out of her hand. The broomstick is gorgeous. "Go, swipe over there." he added.

Oluo almost dropped his jaw while watching what his corporal just did. Was the Humanity's Strongest Soldier flirting with his subordinate? Even though the wrinkle-faced lad was just a subordinate, he couldn't help but to think that his corporal was doing something against the rules. Flirting, courting and forming romantic relationship were strictly prohibited in the corps. It was Erwin who passed that rule and was approved by the higher authority. Blame the bitter blondee commander.

When the corporal caught him staring at them, he asked him, "What are you staring at, Oluo?"

What will Oluo reply? The Survey Corps expedition will start soon. What will happen? Find out on the next chapters!

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope you enjoyed this update. Sorry, my mind wasn't really set on fanfics these past weeks. I'm still flourishing my thesis for a defense next week. Wish me luck! After that, I'll publish right away so stay tuned! Take care! xx_


	8. Expedition

_Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I know the feeling of dying while waiting for ages._

_But first, (let me take a selfie, lol) I want to thank Hedonyable and AnnaAckerman for the past weeks of PM's and words of motivation. Also, I want to extend my grateful appreciation to Blueeyeswhit3 for including this story on her Tumblr post of rivetra fanfics. Along with this credit, I want to thank FrostyCakes, heartlessthief, vale, jenna, pugsasffggg, and other writers and anon reviewers. If you're not mentioned, I still love you!_

_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime._

* * *

><p><strong>A Thug Life of Loving You<strong>

Despite of his raging jealousy battling inside him, Oluo just shook his head. He placed his left hand at the back of his neck and rubbed it gently as particles of sweat started to form on his forehead. He couldn't avoid the thought of Erwin's rules and Levi's unusual actions. His corporal was out of his usual character, or he might be drowsy, that's what he thought.

"I'm finish wiping the tables." He said sheepishly.

Levi nodded. "Have a rest." he added while holding a broomstick in his right hand.

"But…" Oluo simply gazed at Petra who was swiping cheerfully at the corner by the door. She was humming a song which caused the two men to imagine dancing notes surrounding her in mid-air.

"We could finish it in minutes." Levi said as if he was able to read his subordinate's thoughts about the lady with a broomstick.

Oluo sighed, "Yes, Heichou." He muttered and dropped the rags on the table. Before he walked out the door, he called out. "Petra, we'll see you later."

She nodded, giving him a smile. When he exited the room, he looked for Eld and Gunther and found them outside with Hanji and Nifa. They seemed to discuss something important based on the serious look on their faces. When he joined them, they seemed to change the topic.

"Oluo, are you done with the cleaning?" Hanji asked, quite curious.

He nodded. "Yeah. But those two aren't finish yet." He replied.

The four soldiers looked at each other's eyes and grinned.

* * *

><p>There was a deafening silence on the dining hall where Levi and Petra were cleaning. They kept on swiping the floor until Petra sang an old song in a mellow genre.<p>

'_Hello darkness, my old friend, I've come to talk to you again…'_

Upon hearing the lyrics of the song, Levi looked at Petra with twitched eyebrows. Since when did that song came up in public? He first heard it while he was still on the underground capital. He was passing by an old man who used to sing for a living and Isabel tried to sing it too but it was terrible.

'_Because a vision softly creeping, Left its seeds while I was sleeping. And the vision that was planted in my brain…' _she wasn't aware of the giggling fact that her corporal was currently staring at her.

He was thinking if his beloved female subordinate was dedicating that song for him or she's just bored while swiping. Nevertheless, he still assumed that she was singing it for him for some sort of entertainment. She has calming voice and it was very pleasant on his ears.

'…_still remains within the sound of silence.'_ She sang as the imaginary notes around her were dancing merrily.

Upon hearing the last three words of the lyrics, Levi commented, "Sound of silence, huh?"

All the dancing notes broke and dropped on the ground when Petra got distracted on her corporal's side comment. The sound of silence was being disturbed. She drifted her amber colored eyes towards him and tilted her head in innocence. The corporal shook his head and continued swiping when there's really no dust on the floor anymore. It felt like all the bacteria and dust on the HQ fled from his presence since yesterday.

"Levi Heichou," she called out to avoid an awkward moment. "What will be our new formation on the expedition?" she asked as she stopped swiping the dirt in her place.

He lowered the handkerchief that was covering his nose and mouth. "You will be positioned in my left. I'll in-charge you to guard our squad's west side. You'll hold the red flare gun. Fire it when you see titans approaching on the west." He explained.

She nodded devotedly and finished the swiping at the corner.

After a few minutes, "I'm done!" she said happily.

"You can take a break." He said as he stood by the window, back was leaning against the pane. He was just waiting for her to finish the swiping.

"No need." She replied and walked beside him.

She looked outside the open square and took a deep breath while her eyes were closed. He just watched her as she relaxed herself. While gazing on her wonderful face, he was suddenly reminded again of his thoughts last night.

'_Don't waste your time with dumbass hormones' calling._'

A slight frown was drawn on his face which Petra noticed when her amber colored eyes went to his direction.

"Heichou?" she asked with a puzzled look.

He didn't say a word and drifted his sight outside. She tilted her head and looked outside the window too.

After a few moment of awkward silence, they parted ways. She went to the kitchen to help the other soldiers prepare lunch. They cooked the best meal so even if they died later, their tongues and stomachs would be satisfied.

"I really hate this feeling." Oluo stated while devouring his meal.

Eld looked at him. "Why?" he asked quizzically.

"The food is so special. It feels like this will be our last meal." He answered, quite pessimistic.

"Geez. Quit your silly thoughts and just enjoy the food." Petra commented, eyes were a bit narrowed.

After lunch, they proceeded on their rooms to pack their things up and put it on the carriages. While Petra was loading her things on one of the wagons, Levi called her.

"Yes, Levi Heichou?" she replied in her usual manner.

"Are we all packed?" he asked in a monotone voice. He was referring to all their squad's essentials/things needed for the expedition.

She nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"The medical kit?" he confirmed.

She nodded again.

Levi patted her head. "Good." he said in satisfaction.

"Hey lovebirds," Hanji interrupted the moment, "Erwin's about to begin with the discussion of the long distance formation." she called out meters away from them.

Petra looked at the buntaichou and waved her right arm in response. Levi just remained poker face and walked with her towards the assembly.

* * *

><p>"Let's go!" Erwin exclaimed and the expedition started.<p>

They left the HQ at exactly 4:00 in the afternoon. He discussed the new position of each squad in the long distance formation and everyone's ready for their new squad positions. Hanji was so excited to meet a titan again and she already forgot her data gathering during the mission.

"Yahoo! Gotta catch them soon!" she spoke to herself while her horse was galloping really fast.

"Buntaichou! The formation!" Moblit shouted at her who was right behind her.

"I know!" she replied and chuckled when she suddenly remembered her agendas. _'I'll_ _gather the data later.'_

On the west side of the formation next to Hanji's squad, there was Levi's squad. Petra was very alert on her position because of Levi's instructions on her. She would frequently look at her left, but most of the time, she would drift her eyes in his back where the Wings of Freedom was embodied on his green cape. Simply looking at him made her feel the security from all sort of danger.

"Petra!" Gunther shouted from her back.

"Y-yes, Gunther-san?" she answered merely stuttered. Did her comrades catch her stealing glances on her corporal?

"Did you fill your gas earlier?" he asked.

She pondered for a moment and realized that she forgot to fill her gear. It was just half full. All of the men looked at her upon hearing Gunther's question. Even Levi turned his head to look at her. Nevertheless, she lied and told them that she already filled her gas before they left the HQ.

They were on the west were it was expected that they, the east side and those in the rear would be the squads to encounter titans. If it happened and the titans havoc, she has limited use of her 3DMG to prevent from running out of gas if ever they were required to use it.

'_I've became busy checking the squad's essentials. Why did I forget to fill my gear? Ugh! What is happening on you, Petra Ral?'_ she told herself, worrying over her condition.

When she accidentally shifted her gaze on her left, she saw three titans approaching. There were two titans which seemed to be considered as abnormal and the other one was just typical. She immediately held the signal flare on her hand and loaded red ammo on the pistol. She then fired it for Hanji's squad to notice.

"Shit! Those two assholes are running fast!" Oluo exclaimed as he watched the brainless smiling giants ran towards their direction.

There are the woods about kilometer away at the distance. Levi was about to see it through his narrow eyes.

"Move faster!" he ordered and they all rushed straight ahead.

When Hanji saw the red smoke rising in the sky, "Nifa!" she exclaimed, signaling her subordinate to fire the red flare.

Nifa fired her gun to warn the next squad. The smoke signals reached Erwin at the center-front and the mission still continued. It was good that their travel last night left no casualties and they successfully arrived in the HQ. However, there were times when fate seemed to play a fool in his lead.

"Erwin, there are two coming at the distance. They're heading towards us." Mike said while sniffing.

The commander fired a red ammo and continued towards the field.

"Shouldn't we suppose to change the direction?" Mike asked in confirmation.

"No. We should take them down if we encounter them." He answered seriously.

The Levi squad headed towards the woods. They already knew that they must turn the titans down no matter what happen.

"Eld, Gunther, Oluo, Petra!" Levi exclaimed, "Let's do this!"

"Yes, Sir!" the squad replied.

The two running titans were only several meters away from them so they switched to 3DMG once they reached the rear of the woods. The first titan to approach them swung its arm and tried to grab whoever was within reach. Everyone quickly dodged and Gunther attached his hook to the nearest tree to maneuver. Oluo sliced its hamstrings to prevent it from running. It fell its knees on the ground but since it's quite tall, 10m to be exact, they have to immediately attack its nape.

"Petra!" Levi called out, trying to tell her to attack the nape.

She immediately responded and attached her hook on the titan's back. She drew her blades and sliced the nape of the said giant. When she turned it down, the other running titan grabbed Gunther within a split second while the typical one was aiming straight towards her.

"Shit!" Oluo tensed and immediately took his action to rescue the one that he could immediately reach.

Petra shoots her cable on the nearby tree. "What the-" she said, slightly startled.

Her hook didn't able to attach on the trunk, it just bounced on it. The titan was coming towards her as its big dirty hands were ready to grab her quickly. She tried to shoot again but it was too late.

"Oh, dammit!" she exclaimed but still able to swung her blades and cut the fingers of the titan's right hand that was holding her. When she escaped from its grip, the other hand grabbed her again before she could attach her cable on the nearest tree. This time, her blades have been damaged and she wasn't able to change it because of the grip on her body.

"Petra!" Eld called out worrying but he has to turn down the new titan which just appeared before him.

She couldn't move freely. The titan opened its mouth and she could already smell its foul breath. Her smooth eyebrows were twitched in anger but she couldn't do anything to free herself. This one was crucial but she still moved into action. She yelled with blazing determination and stabbed her two blades on the titan's eyes in front of her.

The giant creature cried in pain but it didn't let her go. She continued to slit her blade from its eyes down its cheeks. Blood splattered all over her and the hot smoke started to blur her surroundings. The titan's grip tightened which made her gasped air. Her body was getting squeezed tighter and tighter.

"I couldn't..." she said with her teeth gritting, "...afford to lose with a brainless asshole like you!"

While the titan struggled in pain of its wounded face, its hand was being cut off which freed her from its tight grip. She didn't expect it. Before she hit the ground, an arm was wrapped on her waist and carried her, sack of potato style, and they landed on a huge tree bark.

When she looked at the one who rescued her, "You're killing yourself." The guy in an undercut said with twitched eyebrows.

* * *

><p>What will be Petra's response? Will she run out of gas? Find out on the next chapter!<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: I set aside the lovey dovey moments. I think it's not best to have that moment in the battlefield. Haha, but yes, I might include it on the next chapter. Anyways, tell me what you think of this update. I'll be glad to know it. _


	9. Focus

_Author's Note: Hi. Sorry for the long wait. I am really occupied with school stuffs for the past weeks and some relatives died so I have to be still for a while._

_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime._

* * *

><p><strong>A Thug Life of Loving You<strong>

"Oluo!" Petra exclaimed merely surprised when she saw her comrade's wrinkled face and undercut hair.

"What happened to you?" he asked in a rude tone but worry still reflects in his eyes.

She shook her head and sat with her knees on the wood. She was shaking because of the impact of the grip on her body earlier. She looked down to watch Levi, Gunther and Eld got themselves busy on the battlefield. She couldn't figure out why did it happen to her earlier. Why did her hook couldn't able to attach on the trunk?

_'Why_ _in times like this?'_ she asked herself and changed her damaged blades to new set of sharp ones.

Earlier, Gunther was grabbed by a titan, he immediately escaped from its grip since he was able to slice its fingers before it squeeze him. He then maneuvered and aimed for the nape and sliced it deeply. For that, Oluo chose to go to where Petra was since she was the one nearest to him. Along with it, her condition was crucial and her blades were damaged. Worst of it, her gas was only a quarter filled. On the other hand, when a new titan appeared before Eld, he immediately acted out and took it down, setting aside his female comrade's situation because he saw his comrades coming for her rescue.

"Oluo." Petra said.

"What?" he asked absentmindedly. His attention was focused on where their comrades were.

"Thank you." she said though it's against her will to show gratitude to him.

He raised an eyebrow and was a bit surprised. "Huh? Thanks for what?"

"For saving me, idiot!" she replied, quite pissed for Oluo's slow processing mind.

He scratched his head. "It's nothing. You should be more thankful to Levi Heichou. If he didn't cut the titan's hand, I wouldn't be able to get you out there." he confessed.

Upon hearing it, Petra was stunned for a moment and her mouth slightly opened. Her honey gaze drifted to the man that she admires who was currently making his way on the trees and went to where they were, along with Eld and Gunther.

"Petra!" the two men said in angst.

"What happened to you?" Eld asked her.

She couldn't respond instantly. Her eyes were fixed on Levi who was looking at her.

"H-heichou." she said quietly.

Levi stood in front of her while maintaining an eye contact.

Her body was still trembling but she pushed herself to stand and be strong. Despite of her femininity, she has to show them that they weren't differing in strength. When the corporal saw that she could still managed to stand, "Let's go." he said.

It was their fifth time to be in an operation, apparently the Levi squad's fifth expedition all together. They don't lack trainings, rather there are just unexpected situations that put them into risk. On Petra's case, she couldn't focus when all she could think was the gas on her gear.

They whistled to gather their horses that fled from the woods nearby. While calling for her horse, she kept on asking herself many things.

_'Seriously, Petra Ral, why can't you focus on this expedition? It's just gas! Don't let your guard down, okay? The corporal is watching you, remember?'_ she told herself and grabbed the rein of her horse and saddled on it. She started to feel the aching muscles while on a horseback ride.

Any moment, they saw a signal on the east which means Erwin's squad stopped at a certain area. It was a relief for her so she could take some rest and a first aid.

They were travelling for about three kilometers when Gunther shouted.

"Titans! Two at the back approaching!"

"Tch." Levi tensed, "Keep going. We need to reach the location of the smoke before it fades in mid-air."

"Yes, Sir!" the four replied.

Deep in Petra's thoughts, she was grateful that their corporal didn't order them to switch on 3DMG again. If that's the case, she'd be in trouble again.

"Petra, fire it." Levi commanded her.

"Ah..! Yes, Sir!" she replied quite surprised and fired another red ammo for the nearby squads to see. They continued the mission with their horse as they travel in a faster pace.

"They're coming in, Heichou!" Gunther exclaimed, pertaining to the titans who were running towards them.

"Damn brainless faggots. We have to do it now." the corporal said in an irritated state. "Switch to 3D Maneuver Gear!"

_'For Sina's sake!'_ Petra told herself in a horrified facial expression.

There was the rear part of the Forest of Giant Trees so it would be quite easy for them to switch to their gears again. She couldn't move freely because of the muscle pain that she kept on enduring. Oluo and Eld started on the first titan that was approaching. They cut the legs and arms so it wouldn't be able to move and grab them. Oluo maneuvered from its falling body and cut the nape of the titan. However, Gunther called out Petra when he noticed her spacing out in the air.

"Stay focus, Petra!" he yelled and shoots his cable on the other titan's back.

She hesitated to shoot her cable and stopped on a tree nearby. At this rate, she has to limit every action. As she stood on the bark up high, Levi shouted.

"Petra! Assist!"

She looked at him with repressed fear at the back of her mind, and flew in mid-air to strike the titan's arms. She easily cut them off in seconds which made it easier for Gunther to turn it down.

"Hurry! We have to reach the smoke signal for about three minutes!" Levi told his squad.

"In 3D Maneuver Gear?" Oluo asked him.

"Yes." the corporal replied.

Petra's face was mortified but she continued to go with the flow. She quietly swayed on the branches of the trees while looking straight ahead.

_'The commander's location is about a kilometer away. I can still make it.'_ she nailed her eyes on the corporal's back, _'Have faith, Petra! Don't humiliate yourself.'_ she told herself deterministically.

They successfully reached the area where Erwin's squad and the carriages stopped over and there's Mike on top of a roof of a destroyed house. The area was a devastated small village with foul odor blending in the air because of the decaying human body parts scattered around. Hands, legs, head and other small body parts were on the dirty ground left by titans, maybe about four months ago.

"Thank goodness, weー" Petra's statement was interrupted in which her three comrades (excluding Levi) suddenly shouted her name in synchrony.

"Petra!"

She rolled on the dirty ground like a ball and her landing wasn't the clean one. Her gas ran out and it was totally empty. At least, she was able to reach their destination safely.

"I-t hurts." she said under her breath while cupping her head as she helped herself to sit in posture.

"I see." Levi said from behind her.

She immediately turned her head to look at him.

"All this time, you keep on thinking of running out of gas."

Petra bit her lower lip. "I lied." she confessed, "I lied to the squad. I'm sorry. I was too busy preparing the squad's essentials, I forgot to fill my gas when Hanji-san called us."

"Drop it. Fill your gas now." he ordered and offered his hand. She looked at him with surprised eyes. She thought he was going to punish her or tell her harsh words but he didn't mind it. How could he figure out that she couldn't stand by her own for offering his hand? Well, Levi knows best.

"Get up." he said gently but still on his blank expression.

She reached out her hand to grab his. Levi pulled her so she could be able to stand. As long as she was able to stand on her feet, he pulled her a bit closer to him and whispered.

"Don't lie to me, next time."

A slight curve was drawn at the corner of her lips as she tried to hide her shame. "I've already had two next times on you, Sir. You even saved me from the titan's grip. Thank you."

He poked her forehead. "You're clumsy. You should focus on the expedition."

"Yes, Sir!" she replied while nodding her head up and down.

"Very well." Levi said.

When they were about to walk together, Mike blocked their way.

"I smell..." he began while sniffing at his best, "...something here..."

Petra's sweat dropped from her temple down to the side of her cheeks while the corporal wore his poker face. Mike sniffed her.

"Oi." Levi said with twitched eyebrows while giving Mike a deadly glare as if saying, "Try to come closer to Petra or I'll tear your nose away from your mustache."

The sniffing man stood in front of her and said, "You landed on the decaying human body parts, gingerbread. Change your clothes over there."

"E-eh? Y-yes, Sir." she replied and salutes. When she looked at her hands, it was so gross and dirty. She took a quick glance on her corporal and then went to where the other soldiers were guarding the carriages of essentials/personal things of each squads.

_'Levi Heichou held my hand though it's so gross and dirty!'_ she said at the back of her mind.

"What the hell are you up to?" Levi asked the sniffing man.

Mike looked at the short guy before him. "I can smell funny things that ordinary humans can't." he answered, "I thought you dislike it when your hands get dirty." he added and walked away.

The corporal looked at his dirty hands, thanks to Petra. He got his handkerchief and wiped it off.

"Levi." Erwin called out from behind him.

He turned around to see the blonde commander. "What is it?" he asked.

"I see what you did there." Erwin said which made the corporal's eyes a bit wide and a slight surprise was drawn on his face.

_'Damn it, fuzzy eyebrows.'_ he said at the back of his mind.

Find out what will happen on the next chapter!

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated. Tell me if the characters are OOC, I suddenly had this confusion on how to work with the characters._


End file.
